User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Hells Angels vs IRA
Hells Angels-05.jpg|Hells Angels IrishArmy56.jpg|IRA Hells Angels, the infamous biker gang that has left nothing but death, destruction, and booze in their wake; VS The Irish Republican Army (IRA), unstoppable urban guerrillas who waged a bloody, savage war against the British for Irish independence. Hells Angels The Hells Angels Motorcycle Club (HAMC) is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle gang and organized crime syndicate whose members typically ride Harley-Davidson motorcycles. In the United States and Canada, the Hells Angels are incorporated as the Hells Angels Motorcycle Corporation. Their primary motto is "When we do right, nobody remembers. When we do wrong, nobody forgets". Both the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Canadian Security Intelligence Service classify the Angels as one of the "big four" motorcycle gangs, contending that members carry out widespread violence, drug dealing, trafficking in stolen goods, and extortion Weapons Primary:Remington 870 Remington 870-0.jpg *'Range:' 50 yards *'Ammo:' Buckshot *'Mag:' 8 rounds *'Weight:' 8lbs *'Length:' 37.25 to 50.5 inches *'Barrel Length:' 18" to 30" inches *'Cartridge:' 20-gauge *'Action:' Pump-Action Sidearm: Glock-19 300px-Glock19pistol.jpg *'Weight:' 1.88 lbs *'Length:' 6.85 in *'Cartridge:' 9x19mm Parabellum *'Muzzle Velocity:' 1,230 ft/s *'Effective Range:' 55 yards *'Feed System:' 15-round box magazine Melee: Ball peen Hammer Screenshot_20191202-191002.jpg * Weight: 12 ounces * Length: 14 in * Material: Steel alloy head and wooden handel Special: Moltov Cocktail Screenshot_20191202-192907.jpg *'Length:' 1 foot *'Weight:' 2 lbs *'Material:' Glass and combustibles *'Detonation:' Whick Hand-to-Hand: Street Brawling *Street Fighting is a brutal unarmed fighting style, utalizing punches, kicks, knees, and headbutts to cause as much pain as possible. Hells Angels were known to be particularly brutal, often beating people within an inch of their life, if not to death. IRA The IRA is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The IRA desire to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks and mass murder to terrify their British occupiers. Weapons Primary: AR-15 AR15 A3 Tactical Carbine pic1.jpg *'Weight:' 8.5 lbs *'Cartridge:' 5.56 NATO *'Action:' Direct impingement/rotating bolt *'Muzzle Velocity:' 3,200 ft/s *'Effective Range:' 656.168 yards *'Feed System:' 30-round detachable box magazine *'Sights:' Adjustable front and rear iron sights Sidearm: Browning Hi-Power Pistol-Browning.jpg *'Length:' 7.8 in *'Weight:' 2.19 lb *'Barrel Length:' 4.7 in *'Cartridge:' 9x19mm Parabellum *'Action:' Short-recoil operated *'Muzzle Velocity:' 1,100 ft/s *'Effective Range:' 50 yards *'Feed System:' 13-round detachable box magazine Melee: Shillelagh HR 881-004 imported authentic blackthorn shillelagh.jpg *'Weight:' 2 ibs *'Length:' 42 in *'Material:' Blackthorn wood Special: Nail Bomb Nail bomb.png Length: Custom Weight: Custom Material: Nails, explosive, detonator Detonation: Remote Hand-to-Hand: Dornálaíocht *The Irish are well known for their bare-knuckle boxing style. Dornálaíocht's stance is often reflected in Irish caricatures such as that of the Notre Dame Leprechaun. The lead hand stays at a greater distance from the body than done in modern boxing. The lead arm's shoulder stays tight against the jaw while the other arm is tucked tightly to the body, using its fist to guard the jaw. This is due to the bare-knuckle nature of the style. The lead hand is used to block the incoming attack while side stepping and back stepping to create an angle or swaying the torso away from or towards the opponent. X-Factors *Training: The IRA, while somewhat disfuntional, are an army through and through, and require each recruit to go through training with firearms and explosives; Hells Angels are composed of thugs, and street fighters. Most are self tought and rely on brutality, more often than not. *Ruthlessness: The IRA is more than willing to resort to terrorist tactics, car bombing, shootings, massacares you name it; Hells Angels are notorious for their brutality, they've wiped out entire rival gangs and were more than happy to pummel someone's wife because they were owed five bucks. However, the best example of their ruthlessness is the Lennoxville massacre, where a small group of South Chapter Hells Angels snuck into a North Chapter Hells Angels motorcycle bar and shot every North Hells Angels member in the bar. *Logistics: The IRA obtain most of it's weapons from the Black Market and then distributs them to their soldiers; Hells Angels either stole their weapons or obtained them through deals with various gun manufacturers, such as colt. Fight Expert's opinion Category:Blog posts